High School DxD El Nuevo Dragon ( PAUSADO )
by JikanNoRyu
Summary: 1 primer Fanfic, todo los caminos de la vida que uno puede tomar no son obras del destino, por que el destino nos lo hacemos nosotros, un error que ella cometió no sólo le hará saber lo mal que estuvo sus actos, si no también tendrá que vivir con grandes consecuencias.
1. Todo Comienza Mal

-Hola-( hablando normalmente )

- **Hola-(** seres divinos hablando )

- ** _Hola-(_** hablando mentalmente )

 **POV**

 ** _ODIO_**

Es un sentimiento de repugnancia que sentimos hacia un objeto en comun... o una persona.

Este sentimiento de odio lo expresamos mediante impulsos de ira o de cualquier otra forma con tal de hacer daño al causante de nuestro odio, y por que no? en mi caso es haci...

Cual es el motivo para que yo, Hyoudou Issei, a quien muchos me conocen como el Sekeryuutei mas debil u otros como el integrante del trio pervertido, exprese este sentimiento de odio hacia alguien?

facil...

He sido utilizado.

Utilizado por la persona que alguna vez amé.

Rias Gremory, La Princesa Escarlata Carmesí como muchos la conocen, me traicionó de una forma que comenze a experimentar este sentimiento que de apoco me consumia mas... y mas.

He de decir que experimente muchos tipos de odios, odio hacia mis pequeños fracasos, odio hacia perder en un videojuego, pero este odio que siento...no se comparan...

en NADA.

De seguro les interesaria saber por que me siento de esta forma, pues dejenme contarles como comenzo todo.

Todo comienza...pues como comienza el dia, amaneciendo.

Eran las 6 A.M y dentro de mi casa, mas bien en una de las habitaciones de esta

se escuchaba el sonar de un aparato que muchos odiamos, que lo concideramos el hijo del diablo ya que nos quita la paz en la que nos encontramos...

si, hablo del despertador.

Inutilmente trataba de apagar ese aparato que lo unico que consigue hacer despues de despertarnos claro... es ponernos a pensar si deberiamos tirarlo por la ventana o no... y creamen, no soy el unico que piesa haci.

-Deberia...tirarlo?- Fue lo Primero que dije al ser despertado por esa...cosa.

Al conseguir, despues de varios intentos, apagar el despertador, lentamente y ala vez, inutilmente, comenze a levantarme.

Lo primero que hice es sentarme en mi cama y dar un bostezo que, cualquiera diria, podria comer una hamburguesa triple, y da casualidad que fue eso lo que se me paso por la cabeza.

De apoco me fui alistando en mi vestimenta, puesto que despertarse temprano no era simplemente para nada...no no no, tenia que ir a la escuela.

Despues de haberme puesto el tipico uniforme de colegio, baje las escaleras que me llevaban a la sala de mi casa, donde se encontraban mi Madre y mi Padre desayunando.

Decidi unirme a ellos, ya que el dia anterior me habia ido a dormir sin comer por el gran cansancio que tenia.

El desayuno paso normal, ya saben, nuestros padres preguntandonos si tenemos los trabajos del cole hechos, como amanecimos, cosas haci.

Despues de unos minutos de poder comer el desayuno que mi Madre me ha preparado, que por cierto, bendita sean sus manos y conocimientos de cosina, comencé a marchar hacia la escuela.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de mi ciudad, veia otros chicos y chicas que tenia el mismo uniforme que yo, es obvio que son estudiantes de la escuela en la que asisto.

Ya al llegar, siempre se me daba por caminar por los alrededores, digamos que llegaba muy temprano y era para matar el tiempo.

Cada vez que pasaba por los alrededores, siempre me recostaba en un arbol, me gustaba estar en la sombra de este, aunque casi siempre sentia algo de...incomodidad.

Siempre me pregunte por que me sentia haci, tenia una duda en la cabeza, o mas bien, una teoria la cual era: la causa de mi incomodidad es por el viejo edificio que se encuentra detras de este arbol.

Esa teoria siempre la tenia en mente ya que si vieras de donde lo vieras, ese edificio daba miedo, pero la descartaba ya que apesar de ser un edificio viejo, era transitable ya que casi siempre en los tiempo de receso que tenia, podia ver que habia un grupo de chicos y chicas que entraban y salian de aquel edificio.

Tal vez esa teoria estaba acertada...

Una vez que llegue a mi arbol preferido, me habia recostado en este y me habia puesto mis audifonos para escuchar algo de musica mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Nuevamente senti esa sensacion, la sensacion de incomodidad se habia hecho presente nuevamente, pero habia algo mas...

sentia que me miraban.

No se por que, pero cuando tienes la sensacion de que alguien te mira, te da curiosidad de quien es el o la que estaba haciendo esto.

Yo simplemente mire para atras, y pude verla bien...en una ventana del edificio ese, vi una imagen que siempre estara en mi recuerdos, y ahora mismo quisiera que se borraran, pero no seria posible...

Rojo...mas rojo que el Rubio Rojizo...ese era el color del cabello de una hermosa mujer.

Esa mujer, Rias Gremory, en la escuela la conocen como la onee-sama de todos.

Si, esa mujer me estaba mirando.

Yo simplemente me le quede viendo, senti como esos ojos safiros me miraban, mas bien, parecian estudiarme.

Yo perdi la nocion del tiempo en ese momento, creo recordar que nos estabamos viendo del uno al otro como varias horas, aunque no es haci.

Despues de unos segundos, ella aparto su vista de la mia, y salio de la ventana en la que se encontraba, dejandome solo, y con la gran duda...por que me miraba?

Siempre en ese momento, si hablo de ese, cuando una mujer linda te mira por mucho tiempo, se te da por pensar: " _Le Gustó?"_

Si yo tambien pase por eso, pero no fue haci, o almenos...no de esa forma.

Ignore lo que sucedio y volvio a lo mio, nuevamente me puse mis audifonos y volvi a escuchar musica nuevamente, no paso 30 segundos y la gran campana que tiene el colegio este comenzo a sonar.

Sinceramente volvi a pensar si enverdad estuvimos mirandonos por horas, para quitarme las dudas, mire la hora en mi celular, y yo recuerdo que habia llegado a las 06:30 A.M y ya eran las 07:00 A.M.

esto comenzó a darme algo de miedo jeje...

Me levante del lugar donde estaba recostado y me diriji a mi salon de clases, como siempre me la pasaba mirando por la ventana para matar el aburrimiento ya que esta clase era aburrida...seré sincero, todas las clases me aburren.

Cuando porfin termino la primera clase, me fui al patio y me recoste en una pequeña colina que habia cerca de las canchas de football de la escuela.

Al rato, habian llegado mis 2 mejores amigos, Matsuda y Motohama, si con ellos nos conocen como el trio pervetido, aunque no se por que me incluyen en eso, yo no lo soy, o almenos...no lo demuestro.

El ser pervertido para ellos era algo super sensacional, espiar mujeres en los vestidores, ver sus pechos rebotar mientras corren, para ellos 2 eso era algo...SENSACIONAL.

Yo no le doy mucha importancia a lo que quieran hacer ellos, si es algo pervertido claro, pero lo que no entiendo es por que me incluyen en un grupo cuyo nombre describen perfectamente a mis amigos y no ami, tal vez por que me junto con ellos y todos pensaran que soy como ellos...pues no, no lo soy.

Cuando escuche los rumores de que yo era uno de los integrantes del trio pervertido, subi a la terraza del cole y trate de tirarme... pero fui detenido por mi a quien yo considero una mejor amiga, Tomoe Meguri.

Ella es una de las integrantes del Consejo de Estudiantes de mi escuela, y si no mal recuerdo, nos conocimos desde que eramos pequeños...creo que cuando teniamos 10 o 11 años.

Ella siempre a estado junto a mi, aunque no lo demuestre con otras personas, ella es muy timida y le cuesta sociabilizar con otras personas, si se parece a Asia.

Ella tomo la decicion de ingresar al Consejo de Estudiantes para poder quitarse ese miedo que tiene y la verdad a funcionado...un poco.

Creo que me fui demasiado hacia el pasado jeje...volvamos donde me quede.

Mientras yo estaba recostado en la colina, mis amigos hablaban sobre ir a la casa de Motohama para ver algun tipo de video que segun el, era muy dificil de conseguir, si ubiera prestado algo de atencion les diria bien de que hablaban pero ya saben...no me interesa lo pervertido.

Recuerdo que en ese momento, que senti la misma sensacion de que alguien me estaba mirando como en el del viejo edificio.

La curiosidad me calcomio y levemente di vuelta la cabeza para ver quien me estaba mirando.

Yuuto Kiba, uno de los integrante de ese grupo llamado Club de lo Oculto, el me estaba mirando.

Al ver que yo tambien lo miraba, rapidamente desvio la mirada y se marcho...claro que con una fila de mujeres detras suya...el muy idiota las tiene a todas a su favor y no saca provecho.

Ese mismo pensamiento que tuve al ver que la mujer, Rias, me miraba paso por mi mente.

 _"Le Gustó?"_

Y en ese momento...me levante de donde estaba y me habia dado un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro, que creo haberme roto un diente, claro esta reaccion por parte mia trajo algo preocupados a mis amigos, luego por contarles el motivo los 2 se comenzaron a llorar de risa, al punto de querer nuevamente ir a la terraza del edificio y saltar.

Las clases habian pasado rapido esta vez, ya era hora de irse cada uno hacia su casa y bueno, yo no haria la excepcion.

Mietras caminaba de camino a casa, decidi tomar el camino mas largo, al llegar a un puente, alguien que para dia de hoy sigue siendo mi pesadilla diaria, me hablo.

Al darme vuelta, la ví...Yumma Amanó, o como ella dijo que se llamaba, estaba destras mia, ella me habia hablado.

Estaba levemente sonrojada, y parecia que sus palabras no coordinaban con su boca, trataba de decir algo, pero siempre se trababa.

Hasta que me hizo una pregunta bastante...rara.

E-Estas saliendo co-con alguien?-

Esa pregunta, la respondi como si nada con un simple: _"No, no estoy saliendo con nadie"_

Al respoderle, pude ver que se relajo y ahi vino sus siguientes palabras que esta vez si me sorprendio.

Sa-sal conmigo porfavor!-

" _Sal conmigo por favor_ esas palabras aun se me quedaron en la cabeza.

Estaba a dispuesto a rechazarle, ya que no me llamaba mucho la antencion el estar en pareja con una chica, o almenos no aún.

Pero habia algo diferente, cuando cumpli 16 años las mujeres comenzaron a terner sierta...atraccion hacia mí, y no es que me las de de ganador ni nada por el estilo, es que verdaderamente es haci.

Han Habido varios momentos en los que las mujeres se me declaron y me pedian salir con ellas, yo amablemente las rechazaba, pero conseguir hacer de ellas mis amigas, hacemos salidas de amigos, nos juntamos en en sus casa o en la mia, mensajes y charlas, todo cosas de amigos.

Pero volviendo al tema, esta mujer...

Yumma Amanó era algo diferente a las otras mujeres que me pidieron salir con ellas, ese " _algo"_ me hacia dudad de querer rechasarla o no.

No se porque, pero yo definitivamente la hiba a rechazar, pero de mi boca salio otra frase que yo no formule con mis palabras.

Me gustaria salir contigo-

Eso fue lo que dije, pude ver que la chica se alegro mucho, algo que me tomo de sorpresa es que al ver esa emocion, de fondo pude ver como si una luz dorada la rodeaba.

Y sere claro, con el aterdercer que habia, Yumma se veia super linda, al verla sonreir...la mentalidad de decirle: _"disulpa, realmente no quiero salir contigo"_ , se elimino por completo.

No espere que ella estuviera tan feliz, que derrepente me abrazo.

Yo no me di cuenta cuando y como ella llego tan rapido hacia mi para abrazarme, pero no me importaba mucho en ese entonces, yo simplemente le correspondi al abrazo.

En un momento Yumma se separo de mi y me pidio mi numero de celular, yo se lo habia dado ya que si comensaba una relacion de noviazgo con alguien, tener su numero como ella el mio seria relativamente normal.

Estuvimos hablando un poco, le dije si queria caminar por el parque que estaba a unas par de calles cerca y ella acepto con gusto.

En el parque hablamos de nosotros, decidi comprar helados para ambos, ambos nos conociamos de apoco, lento pero seguros.

Me habia preguntado si yo estaba libre el sabado a lo que yo le conteste que si, entonces ella me pidio salir ese sabado, ya saben divertirnos, salir a comer, una Cita.

Yo no podia negarme por lo que accedi.

De apoco nos aviamos perdido en nuestra charla que comenzo a oscurecer, esto no paso desapercibido por ambos y decidimos dejarla por hoy y vernos el sabado.

Yo veia como Yumma corria hacia direccion su casa, al ver que de mi vista ya no estaba, tome el camino hacia la mia.

Al llegar a mi casa, he recibido una gran reprimienda, por que? bueno, he llegado tarde preocupando a mis padres jeje...si haci de travieso soy pero bueno, es la mente de alguie. que se acaba de enamorar.

Todo concurrio normalmente, hablamos sobre como me fue en el cole, yo trata de dejar de lado el tema sobre que comenze a salir con alguien, pero como soy algo torpe pues la embarre.

Mis padres se sorprendieron tanto, que llegaron al punto de saber cuando vamos a tener hijos.

Eso me sorprendio mas aun, la he conocido hace algunas horas... Y YA QUIERES QUE TENGAMOS HIJOS!? POR FAVOR!

Ejem...disculpen, me deje llevar.

En fin, despues de la cena, me despiedi de mis padres y le fui a mi habitacion para poder dormir...pero no pude.

Mi celular sono en el momento exacto, Yumma me habia llamado por telefono.

Creo que estuvinos hablando unas 2 horas mas o menos, estabamos organizando nuestra cita, que hariamos, donde nos encontrariamos, etc...

No solo, tambien estuvimos hablando algunas otras cosas, entre risas y todo Yumma me dijo que colgaria ya que mañana iria a la escuela, yo la salude, deseandole el mejor de sus sueños.

Okey, admito ahora que les cuento esto me estoy sintiendo un poco avergonzado, pero es haci.

Pasaron algunas horas y volvi ha hacer lo mismo que hice el dia de ayer, con eso me ahorro otro gran discurso aburrido.

Nuevamente estaba en la entrada del cole, pero no me espere con una...grata sorpresa.

Tomoe estaba apoyada en la pared de la entrada del cole, al verla me hacerque para saludarla, pero no pense que reaccionaria de una forma un tanto extraña.

Al saludarla con un tipico " _Hola Tomé"_...

Si, es como la llamo jeje

Yo esperaba que me saludara pero no lo hacia, como si me estuviese evadiendo.

Iba a hablar nuevamente cuando ella salio con un tema bastante...particular.

Cuando Habrio sus ojos, me dije me talmente que estaba en problemas.

Se puso firme, tomo aire y luego...

QUIEN ES LA CHICA CON LA QUE ESTABAS EN EL PARQUE!!-

Okey, creo que lo hice muy blando, pero encerio...no creo que quieran escuchar a la verdadera Tomoe.

Yo estaba temblando, parecia que tenia frio por como temblaba, pero enrealidad era por el miedo.

Si hay algo que me da miedo, aparte de las arañas, es a Tomoe enojada.

Yo no sabia que decir, mi boca no articulaba palabras por que esta no dejaba de temblar.

Trate de calmarme, pero no pude, no como Tomoe me miraba a los hojos...esa forma intimidante, dios que miedo senti en ese momento.

Y bien? me diras?-

Tras unos 10 minutos intensos, pude calmarme y comenze a explicarle a Tomoe las cosas, podia haber evitado decirle que Yumma era mi novia, pero no se pudo evitar...si mi idiotes se aumenta cada vez que estoy tenso.

Tomoe, ella simplemente al escuchar lo que dije, no se lo tomó tan bien.

Simplemente me ignoro y se marcho, y no habia que ser genio para saber que estaba enojada.

Un suspiro pesado salio de mi, y volvi a mi sector donde siempre estoy, el gran y confiable arbol, no lo pude disfrutar mucho, pero bueno, unos minutos creo que esta bien.

Haci pasaron varios dias hasta que llego sabado.

Por fin, la espera que llevaba rato por fin termino.

Con Yumma, acordamos reunirnos a las 10 A.M en la fuente del parque para comenzar allí nuestra cita.

Mientras llegaba, vi a Yumma llegar por el otro lado, aprete el paso un poco para llegar rapidamente con ella, pero ella empeso a correr.

Cuando llego corriendo hacia mi, di un salto que de ese mismo salto me habia abrazado, teniamos tiempo de no vernos, creo que 4 dias, pero al fin y al cabo, esa reaccion es lo que se puede esperar de una mujer enamorada no?

bueno, en ese momento comenzamos con nuestra cita, opte por ir a un restaurant para desayunar algo, luego caminamos por toda la ciudad, vimos tiendas de ropa y compramos algunas para ambos, vi que Yumma veia sin sacar su vista, una pulsera morada, al verla en ese estado de shock, le pregunte si queria que se la comprara, eso alegro la alegro mucho que en todo el dia no paro de sonreir, cuando estabamos caminando, vimos a una chica un poco extraña que se habia parado frente a nosotros.

Esa extraña mujer me entrego un papel que decia, _"Te Concedo un Deseo"_.

Yo pensaba sobre que deseo pedir, pero estando Yumma con migo, creo que pedir otro deseo seria demasiado, haci que lo ignore y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta que porcierto, no les dije como iba vestido jeje...

Bueno, no creo que haga falta, haci que vallamos a los siguiente...donde realmente ocurrio algo que me marco.

Era de Noche y Yumma y Yo volvimos al parque, cuando llegamos a la fuente donde nos reunimos, Yumma rapidamente se puso delante mia y me miro fijamente, cabe decir que misteriosamente, no habia nadie en el parque a esa hora.

Yumma puso ambos brazos destras de su espalda... y me dijo:

Hoy la pase muy lindo, pero podrias cumplirme un deseo?-

yo pense 2 cosas, la primera que era demasiando trillado, ya que hace unas horas una mujer me dio un papel con las mismas palbras escritas.

Y la segunda fue, que lo mas probable es que me pediria que la bese...Gran Error.

Yo tenia eso en mente, que mentalmente me prepare para hacerlo a lo que le dije que me dijera que es lo que queria.

Y fue...

Podrias morir para mi?-

Eso me saco de cuerda, no entendia nada por haci decirlo.

Derrepente pude ver algo que en ese momento me dejo en mi asombro.

Pude ver que sus ropas, cambiaron a una que parecian un traje erotico, pero no solo eso, de sus espaldas, salieron 2 alas, alas tan negras como la noche misma.

Estaba asustado, este cambio de apariencia en Yumma me habia asustado mucho.

Vi que levanto una de sus manos y de esta, lo que parecia ser una lanza aparecio.

De un rapido movimiento, simplemente lo lanzo hacia mi, clavandomelo en el abdomen, el dolor era fatal, podia sentir como esa lanza me atravezaba y desmenbraba la carne dentro de mi, pero tambien, como quemaba, quemaba tanto que deseaba gritar por la agonia que estaba sufriendo, pero no pude, cada vez que trataba de gritar, simplemente grandes cantidades de sangre salian de mi boca.

La lanza que habia atravezado mi abdomen, desaparecio, desiquilibrandome para haci yo caer en el suelo, de apoco un gran charco de sangre rodeba mi cuerpo, perdia fuerzas, incluso mi visibilidad se estaba nublando, era obvio, estaba muriendo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, levante la cabeza, no sabia por que pero lo hice, y pude ver a Yumma sentada en el borde de la fuente.

-Realmente lo siento, nunca olvidare esto que hicimos juntos.

-Si realmente quieres odiar a alguien, odia al dios que puso esa Secred Gear en Ti.

 **Bien aqui termina el primer cap de mi fic, es primero que escribo y me agrado la idea de hacer este fic ya que he leido muchos y la gran mayoria me dio la inspiracion y la idea de hacer esto.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos leeremos en el siguiente cap.**

 **Me gustaria tambien que me dieran ideas de como poder mejorar, algunas que otras ideas y tambien, que opinen.**

 **Cualquier comentario es aceptado**


	2. Mi Nueva Vida Como Demonio

-Hola- ( Hablando Normalmente )

- **Hola-** ( Seres Divinos Hablando )

- _Hola- (_ Hablando Mentalmente )

 ** _MUERTE_**

Lo que Muchos tememos...

Lo que Muchos corren con la mala suerte de Experimentarla...

Pero...¿Que es la Muerte?...

...¿Que se Siente Morir?...

...¿Que Pasa en los Minutos Previos?...

...¿Que sucede Luego?...

Dejame que te conteste cada una de ellas, ya que yo en estos momentos...estoy Muriendo.

Siempre me pregunte que es la muerte, nadie ni nada puede respondernos a esa pregunta.

Nadie nos asegura nada...ni siquiera la Muerte.

En estos momentos me encuentro en una situacion algo comica, todos lo llaman: " _Apunto de Morir"_

¿Por que voy a Morir o por que estoy apunto de Hacerlo?...

Pues... he sido atravezado por una lanza, no una comun y corriente, esta lanza se lo conoce como Lanza de Luz.

De las miles y miles de formas que hay para morirse, a mi me toco una de las mas horribles.

Hubiese preferido morir de una forma rapida y menos doloroza, pero mi mala suerte me persigue incluso hasta en mi muerte.

Me toco la muerte mas lenta y doloroza.

...¿Que se siente Morir?...

Yo, personalmente, no senti miedo...

No senti dolor...

No sentia Nada, mas que aquella lanza de luz en mi abdomen.

Todos solemos tomar la sensacion de muerte como miedo y dolor por que claro, es la muerte, su nombre provoca todo este tipo de sensacion en el cuerpo.

...¿Que pasa en los minutos previos?...

Eso te lo explicaria de la forma en la que yo lo senti por que como sabemos, hay miles de formas de morir y como yo tengo la oportunidad de comentarles lo que sucede despues de unos minutos previos de vida.

Como yo he muerto de la peor forma, No podia sentir nada, ni dolor.

Tenia ganas de Llorar...

Por que el miedo que me dio al sentir la palabra Muerte en mi cuerpo, sinceramente me dio por optar hacer eso...

Pero no pude...

Mi cuerpo no me lo permitia.

Queria moverme, pero tampoco me lo permitia.

Articular palabras, muchos menos...

Por que estas se cambiaban por grandes cantidades de sangre.

Respirar se me dificultaba...

Apesar de ser apuñalado, la lanza no toco mis organos vitales...

Pero eso no me salvaria de la muerte.

Queria ver por ultima vez, a la mujer que estaba poniendo mi vida a su fin...

Si a esa que comenzo a gustarme...

Pero tampoco pude, mi visibilidad se nublaba, era obvio, estaba muriendo.

...¿Que sucede Luego?...

Un muerto no podria decirtelo ya que bueno...esta muerto.

Pero yo, yo si puedo contestarte eso.

-Realmente lo siento, nunca olvidare esto que hicimos juntos.

-Si quieres odiar a alguien, odia al Dios que puso esa Secred Gear en ti.

-Me he divertido mucho contigo, pero tu existencia ponia en riesgo la nuestra.

Esas palabras salian de la mujer que una vez me gustaba.

Si, Yumma Amano...

O almenos ese era el nombre que se puso.

Pude ver que desaparecia en el cielo nocturno, dejandome tirado en suelo junto a un charco de sangre...proveniente de mi cuerpo.

 _"Me hubiese gustado vivir aun mas"_...

Ese pensamiento es lo que tenia, por lo menos pensar se puede mientras estas a punto de morir...

Fue ahí...

Donde di mi ultimo respiro...

Cuando di mi ultimo respiro, desperte...

Alparecer era todo un sueño, o eso almeno yo lo crei.

Se sentia tan real, que comenze a llorar.

No lloraba por la felicidad de que sea todo un sueño...

No lloraba por Yumma...

Lloraba por mí...

Realmente se sintio muy, muy real.

Mis llantos atrajeron la atencion de mi madre, que de por casualidad estaba caminando por los pasillos de mi casa, justo donde daba mi habitacion.

Ella habia entrado con mucha preocupacion, al verme sentado en la cama, llorando fuertemente...

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo...

Me dio a entender que, me permitia llorar a gusto en sus hombros.

Yo lo hice...

Luego de algunos minutos me habia calmado.

No por la verguenza de llorar en el hombro de mi madre...

Fue por mi propia voluntad, ya que podia sentir que mi madre tambien lloraba.

No lo entendia... por que lloraria ella.

En ese momento no lo entendia, pero ahora, que te estoy contando esto, pude enterderlo...

Lloraba por mi...

La preocupacion de una mujer es un sentimiento que con una accion que la perjudique puede llevarla a este estado.

Por mi ella habia llorado...

Fue por eso que tome la voluntad propia de dejar de llorar...

Ambos nos tranquilizamos y comenzamos a hablar.

Lo que le conte, incluso a ella le dio miedo.

Me dio el permiso de faltar a la escuela, ya que el sueño habia bajado demasiado mis animos...pero de igual forma iria ya que junto con mis amigos podria superar esa depresion.

Nuevamente marche a la escuela y mientras iba hacia ella, pense en Yumma.

Como era un sueño, simplemente un sueño, con mi celular comense a buscar su numero de telefono...Pero no estaba.

Me convenci a mi mismo, de que tal vez por alguna torpesa mia, lo borre...hay que equivocado que estaba.

Al llegar a la escuela, un poco tarde por cierto, me encontre con Motohama y Matauda hablando de quien sabe de que cosas...pero conociendolos, de seguro de algo pervertido

Como de Costumbre, me acerque a ellos y me uni a su charla, tal vez la perversion podria cambiar un poco de mis animos.

Al recordar mis animos, les hable a mis amigos sobre el raro sueño que tuve.

Ellos al escuchar mi relato, sintieron la misma sensacion de escalofrio que tuve yo al despertarme.

Lo que faltaba es que se pusieran a llorar jeje...

Entre conversacion y conversacion, les pregunte sobre Yumma...

Hubo 2 reacciones de parte de ellos...

La primera, que no la habian visto nunca, por lo que me acorde que no se las habia presentado.

y la segunda...

No lo recuerdo mucho, pero se que ambos me habian golpeado...

Por que?

Por que les dije que era mi novia...

No me golpearon por odio...

No me golpearon por felicidad...

Ni mucho menos por que yo tenia novia...

Si no por que no se las habia presentado.

Eran mis mejores amigos, y no se las presente, tal vez si estube mal, pero yo hasta no tener una relacion serio...no queria presentarselas.

He de dicir que algo de envidia tenian...

Por que?...

Vamos de seguro lo saben, al ser 2 pervertidos, es muy dificil que una mujer sientan atraccion hacia ellos cuando cada 2 por 3 estas hablando de sexo y demas.

Poniendome en su lugar, es muy duro ser pervertido...

Gracias a Dios no lo soy-

Fue lo que pense, pero les sere sincero...

Cuando pense eso...

Mi cabeza dolia mucho.

Pense que podia ser un efecto retardado del golpe que me dieron mis amigos, pero si ese seria el caso, entonces deberia dolerme la mandibula...

Ellos al ver esa extraña reaccion en mi, preguntaron que es lo que me sucedia.

Simplemente conteste con un tipico: _"Nada, un pequeño dolor de cabeza"_

Simplemente menti...no sentia eso, sentia como si me quemara...eso acompañado que la luz del me hacia sentir muy...cansado.

No se por que, pero en todo el camino hacia la escuela, cuando caminaba por la calle a la luz del sol, me sentia canzado, pero era diferente cuando estaba en la sombra, sentia mas fuerza de la normal y mi energias al maximo.

Cosas raras...

Al terminar nuestra charla, justo a tiempo toco la campana del edificio, eso significaba que debiamos ir a clases.

 _"Perfecto, ahora 2 horas de aburriemiento."_

Mientras estaba en clases, como siempre me ponia a ver por la ventana, pensaba ironicamente si Yumma fue producto de mi sueño o realmente es mi novia...

Por lo que pense...

 _"Tomoe"_

Si no mal recuerdo, ella me dijo que me vio con Yumma en el parque el primer dia que nos conocimos...

Si necesitaba respuestas, pues a ella se las deberia de pedir.

Al terminar las primeras y aburridas 2 horas de clases, fui al salon junto al mio, ahi en donde se encontraba Tomoe ya que era su de su curso.

Al entrar al curso, me lleve algunas miradas de algunas chicas, cabe decir que se juntaban entre dos o tres y murmuraban cosas, no sabia bien que murmuraban ya que hablaban muy bajo, y no se por que pero se tapaban la boca...si supieran que no se leer los labios de seguro no lo harian mas.

Al acercarcame a la mesa donde se sentaba Tomoe, ella me diviso de lejos, pero con cierta...rabia, giro su cabeza, parece ser que estaba enojada.

Cuando me puse frente a ella, yo simplemente le salude, ella me devolvio el saludo pero un poco mas...duro.

Fui al grano, no queria pelear con Tomoe, por lo que le pregunte sobre Yumma.

Eso le trajo algo de sorpresa, al parecer ella sabia algo que yo no...

No me contesto, simplemente me vio con lastima.

No esperaba que de la nada me abrazara, comenzara a disculparse.

Yo no entendia muy bien, pero solo comence el tipico acaricia cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Pude ver que los murmuros se lleno en el salon de Tomoe.

Algunas mujeres miraban con rabia, otras con sorpresas y los hombres...bueno, parecieran que me queria matar con la mirada.

De hecho, hacian lo posible por hacerlo jajaja...

Una vez que Tomoe se calmo, simplemente me dijo que no sabia nada de Yumma, pero esta vez...no parecia enojada, estaba como antes...como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ambos, de la nada comenzamos a escuchar que todo el salon estaban gritando, por que?

Tomoe y Yo fuimos hacia las ventanas, donde practicamente todo el curso estaba, alparecer habia algo importante.

Bueno, no era haci...

Perdon ese fue un pensamiento...vago, me deje llevar, continuare.

Cuando ambos miramos por la ventana, vimos a la Idol del cole...

Rias Gremory.

Caminaba junto a una mujer igual de hermosa como ella.

En ese momento no sabia su nombre, pero como les estoy contando algo que vivi, es obvio que supe su nombre.

Era Akeno Himejima.

Pude ver como, tanto chicos como chicas, desde las ventanas de sus cursos, como en el patio, gritaban por ellas.

De un momento, pude ver que Rias habia detenido su paso y al parecer buscaba algo, o a alguien.

Cruzamos miradas...

Al verme ella simplemente sonrio, un leve sonrojo aparecio en mi rostro pero eso no era algo mas que importante.

Mi mano izquierda, comenzo a doler...y mucho.

Tomoe vio esta reaccion mia, como sujetaba mi mano por el dolor.

Hay que decir que Tomoe es muy cuidadiza en ese sentido, sera por eso que los hombres la tienen en mente.

Tomeo me llevo a la enfermeria, por suerte no era nada grave para ellos...ya que solo fue una punzada del musculo por estar muchas horas jugando videojuegos...

Talvez deberia dejarlos por algun tiempo jeje...

Luego de algunos minutos, y tambien de algunas reprimendas de Tomoe, comence a marchar hacia mi casa, ya que las clases habian terminado.

Como dije con anterioridad, me gusta tomar siempre el camino largo, por lo que pase por el parque donde tube mi cita con Yumma.

De la nada, una niebla densa comenzo a cubrir todo el parque.

Pude escucha unos pasos detras de mi, rapidamente me di vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

Pude ver a un Hombre algo viejo que vestia una gabardina de color gris, pantalones botas y un sombrero de color negro.

Tenia una mirada Torcida, mas bien, parecia la de un asesino maniatico.

Su mirada no me trajo buena pinta...comenze a mirar hacia los lados en busca de camaras, por que?

Pense que trataba de una broma...

Otro Gran Error.

cuando diriji mi mirada hacia el hombre nuevente, pude verlo muy alfrente mio.

Como puede ser que ese hombre se pusiera enfrente mia tan rapido, si hace escasos segundos estaba a mas de 10 metros de distancia...

Cosas raras pasaban.

De la nada, di un gran salto hacia atras, esto me trajo sorprendido ya que en mi mente, solo era dar un paso hacia atras.

Cosas raras pasaban.

del miedo que tenia, o mas bien, que sentia, comenze a correr, pude notar que corria aun mas rapido de lo normal, y la verdad es que yo era demasiado lento.

Cosas raras pasaban.

Lo que me sorprendio aun mas, es ver que el hombre me seguia desde el cielo, como?...

Tenia un par de alas negras...

Tan negras como la noche...

Que me trajeron recuerdos...

Yumma...

La mujer que me asesino en mis sueños...

Cosas raras pasaban.

Mientras corria, pedia ayuda, pero nadie contestaba.

Me estaba muriendo de miedo.

Pero mis gritos fueron ahogados...

Ahogados por uno de dolor...

Que habia pasado?...

Una lanza de Luz me habia atravezado nuevamente...

Desde la espalda hacia mi abdomen...

El hombre parecia diagustado, por que de casualidad, como paso en mis sueños, La lanza De Luz no me dio en organos vitales.

Con ira, el hombre retiro bruscamente la lanza de mi cuerpo, y un gran grito de dolor salio de mi boca...

Al parecer esto no era un sueño, se sentia muy real, mas real que el de mis sueños incluso...

No era un Sueño.

No tardo nada para que mis gritos de dolor, fueran callados por grandes cantidades de sangre que salia de mi boca.

Toque la sangre con algo de fuerza que me sobraba, era muy Real.

No era un Sueño.

Volvi mi vista al hombre, mientras caia de rodillas, pude ver que en sus ojos ahora habia decicion y a la vez determinacion aparte de aseguranza, pero de que?

Era muy obvio...esta vez si me mataria, sin fallar.

Preparo su ataque con la lanza, pude ver el filo de esta frente a mis ojos, pero algo no cuadraba, la lanza no avanzaba, estaba estatica frente a mis ojos.

Divise al hombre que sostenia la lanza, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que la litad de su cuerpo, habia desaparecido.

Un resplando rojo mesclado con negro, impacto en la lanza frente a mis ojos, desintegrandola por completo.

Con la fuerza que me quedaba, di media vuelta muy lentamente, y ahí pude ver algo que me sorprendio mucho...

Habia una mujer, de largos cabellos rojos,

con una mano hacia alfrente...

de esta, salia algo de humo.

Mi cuerpo me dio la ultima fuerza, con esa ultima fuerza mi boca pudo articular una unica palabra.

Rias.

Me habia quedado insconciente, no se por cuanto tiempo, pero podria jurar que habia dormido por dias.

Solo que el maldito despertador me... desperto.

con mi mano, trate de apagarlo, senti el boton y lo aprete...pero no esperaba que hiciera un ruido muy...peculiar.

Ah-

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, por que?

No recuerdo que el despertador fuera tan grande, suave y a la vez, que el boton de apagado sea levemente grande tambien.

Levante un poco la vista, y creo que en ese momento esta apunto de un colapso mental.

La Idol, La onee-sama de muchos, Rias Gremory, estaba durmiendo en mi cama.

Te mentiria si te dijera que solo esta durmiendo, no solo lo hacia, sino que tambien estaba desnuda y para colmo...

mi brazo entre sus pechos.

Ahora estaba claro, no toque mi despertador, toque el pecho de Rias Gremory.

Pero como explico que magicamiente el despertador se apagara?

Pues no hay magia para explicar, solo unas manos proveniente de una hermosa mujer.

Rias lo habia apagado, me miraba sonriente para luego decirme...

Despertaste-

Lentamente retire mi mano de sus pechos.

Les sere sincero, mentiria si dijera que queria sacar las manos de allí.

De apoco, y con calma me levante de la cama, para ver que yo tambien estaba desnudo.

Esto era muy rato ya...Le saque la virginidad a una mujer ayer y no me acuerdo como y nada?...

Espera en que demonios estoy pensando.

Ha si, rapidamente tape con mi sabana mientras torpemente buscaba mi ropa.

Era mucho mas dificil, ya que ver a una "Celebridad" por haci decirlo, que te ve muy tiernamente miestras esta desnuda...creanme, es muy dificil.

podia escuchar los gritos de mi madre, al parecer, el escandalo qur hice en mi habitacion atrajo su atencion por lo que estaba de camino hacia mi habitacion.

podia escuchar que tocaba la puerta, yo no articulaba palabras.

Es que no podia, tenia una mescla de tension y desesperacion que empeze a correr por toda la habitacion, que gran jugada hice...

Habia tropezado con mis sapatillas, que esta caida me hizo aterrir sobre los pechos de Rias.

Mi madre cansada de esperar, entro a la habitacion para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Perdon por interrumpir-

Fue lo que dijo mientras cerraba la puertas.

No paso 30 segundos y en mi casa se escuchaba todo el escandalo que hacian mis padres.

Todo lo que decian, cada vez me avergonzaba mas.

Tu Familia es muy Animada por la mañana-

Me dijo Rias, Yo le señale sus pechos por lo que ella entendio a que me referia...creo.

Quieres tocarlos?-

Creo que en ese momento comenze a derramar sangre por la naris.

De Apoco Rias comenzo a vestirse mientras yo, bueno...dejemen de lado jeje

luego de un momento, comenzo a hablar...

Como esta tu herida, si no mal recuerdo ayer te apuñalaron-

Eso fue, algo raro de contestar, pero estaba consciente de lo que me habia pasado.

Ella comenzo a darme una explicacion de lo que paso, fue una muy breve, pero me dejo algo en claro.

Soy Riad Gremory, y tambien Soy tu Ama-

En su breve explicacion, ella me comento sobre algo que me dejo sorprendido...

Me habia revivido como su siervo.

haci que ahora les respondere una pregunta.

...¿Que es la Muerte?...

No sabria decirtelo, ya que nunca he muerto.

 **Hola** **a todos, aqui esta el segundo cap de mi fic y creo que ha sido un poco mas largo que el otro.**

 **Queria darles las gracias a todos ustedes, por que gracias a ustedes me lleve una alegria inmensa.**

 **Ni bien publique la primera parte de mi fic, creo que en unos 10 minutos despues, me llegaron mensajes sobre gente que le a dado favoritos y los guardaron a mi fic, esto me puso muy contento.**

 **Aun mas cuando tube 2 comentarios, solo son 2 y a simple vista parecen pocos, pero para mi es mucho.**

 **Muchas Gracias a todos.**

 **ahora respondere 2 mensajes.**

 **kein115: Muchisimas gracias por comentar, el comentario sinceramente fue de mucha ayuda y ,a la vez, de motivacion por el hecho de saber que te gusta mi fic, me da por entender que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, muchas gracias.**

 **Kokuryuukoutei:Muchas gracias por tu comentario, el saber que esperas el siguiente cap me dio la motivacion de seguir. Tambien al igual que tu, opte por poner a tomoe como un personaje de "amistad", ya que no es un personaje que es muy...utilizable por asi decirlo. Otra cosa...algo me dice que tu y yo seremos rivales en algun momento :)"Pd:Lo digo por la rivalidad de tu nombre con el mio", Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**


	3. La Batalla Comienza

-Hola- ( hablando normalmente )

- **Hola-** ( seres divinos hablando )

- _hola-_ ( hablando mentalmente, por telefono, etc)

 ** _CONFUSION_**

Es algo complicado, pero a la vez, algo simple de explicar...

Yo diria que la confusion, es un error mental que tenemos todos.

Por que por culpa de la confusion, podemos llegar a mal enterder una situacion, ya sea delicada o no, o como la palabra misma dice, confundir una situacion con otra.

No se que clase de confusion estoy teniendo en estos momentos, ya que apesar de haberlo vivido, sigo sin poder procesar que fue lo que sucedio en ese momento.

De que hablo?

Pues de la situacion en la que me encuentro.

 **CASA DE LOS HYODO**

Ahora mismo, estoy en la sala de mi casa, sentado en uno de los sofas junto a Rias.

Y Alfrente nuestro...

Mis padres.

He de decir que mi confusion comenzo cuando baje las escaleras de mi casa.

Cuando baje, vi a Rias sentada frente a mis padres, parace ser que les estaba explicado sobre la situacion en la que nos encontro mi madre.

Lo mas raro fue... el comportamiento de estos.

Se tambaleaban, movian sus cabezas de un lado para otro, como si estuviesen mareados.

Eso trajo mi confusion.

Me sente junto a Rias, ya que como soy practicamente _"Culpable"_ por haci decirlo, tambien deberia de decir algo.

Pues creo que no fue nesesario.

Rias se habia encargado de todo...

Explico sobre la situacion en la que estabamos, diciendo que es nomal que un kouhai y una sempai, o viceversa, esten desnudos y a la vez, juntos en una cama, ya que es como un metodo de enseñanza y confianza que deben de tener y realizar ambos.

 _"Vamos, no son tan estupidos para creerse esa mentira"_

Fue lo que pense, y para mi confusion, pude ver que ellos solo asentian, demostraban estar de acuerdo con lo que Rias les comentaba.

 _"Es una Broma verdad?"_

Todo era muy Confuso.

Ademas, lo que mas me llamo la atencion, es que hablaban como si estuviesen hebrios.

Esto me trajo aun mas confundido.

Despues de que esa, estupida forma de zafarnos de mis padres, marchamos hacia la escuela.

En todo el camino no hablamos ni nada, yo solo caminaba en silecio, mirando al suelo mientras Rias...Pues ella iba en lo suyo, podia escuchar que tarareaba una cancion, no le di importancia ya que bueno, tampoco es que me importe no?

 **ACADEMIA KUOH**

Cuando llegamos a la academia, pues digamos que no fue normal como solia serlo cuando entraba por mi cuenta.

Digamos que fue algo...raro?

Cuando ingresamos, se pudo escuchar todo un alboroto en la entrada del cole.

Chicas, Chicos, todos parecian que...Lloraban?

Bueno, creo que seria algo sorprendente ver a un chicos con poco atractivo caminando junto a una de las mujeres mas bellas de la academia, podia entender eso por parte de los hombres...

Pero de las chicas que?

Eso no lo entendi ni un poco.

Un pensamiento bastante raro paso por mi cabeza...

 _"Acaso todas batean para el otro lado?"_

Puede ser una posibilidad como una acertacion, pero no es que me importe mucho.

Cuando entramos al edificio, Rias se detuvo y dio media vuelta mirandome.

Cuando las clases terminen, mandare a un mensajero a por ti - Me dijo sonriendo mientras marchaba hacia su salon - Nos vemos luego -

Cuando se fue, escuche a dos personas gritar mi nombre fuertemente, pero tambien, se podia escuchar que es sus palabras, habia signos de que estaban llorando.

ISSEI-

Bueno, yo normalmente me di la vuelta para ver quien gritaba mi nombre tan bruscamente, pero no pense que al darme vuelta, seria recibido por un doble golpe por parte de mis amigos.

Al levantarme del suelo, pues vi a mis mejores amigos, llorando.

Que pasaba hoy, todos los "Hombres" de la escuela les pinto por ponerse sentimentales?

Digamos que si jeje...

Recuerdo que en ese dia, estuve todas las horas de clases fisionandome la mandibula...

la Verdad que si me dolio...

Cuando las clases terminaron, mis amigos se hacercaron, comenzaron a hablarme sobre una reunion de hombres en la casa de Motohama.

Tenia que encontrar alguna forma de rechazarla, pero no encontraba ninguna ya que bueno, no paraban de hablar...

Hasta hace poco.

Gracias a un "Pincipe Azul" pude zafarme de esta.

Lo primero que se oyó fue el gritos de todas mis compañeras de curso.

Pidiendo permiso para pasar, se acerco donde suelo sentarme.

Disculpa, eres Issei hyodo?- Me pregunto amablemente.

Yo le habia respondido que si, por lo que me dijo que Rias Gremory me buscaba, eso me dio a entender que el era el mensajero.

Cuando guarde todas mis cosas en mi maleta, le segui, al parecer me llevaria donde se encuentra Rias.

Cuando llegamos, no pense que seria algo confunso, ya que yo esperaba un salon de clases común como cualquiera, pero no...

Me habia llevado al viejo edificio.

Recorde que habia visto a Rias una vez en la ventana del edificio viejo este, por lo que la confusion se me habia borrado.

 **VIEJO EDIFICIO- Club De lo Oculto**

Cuando entramos al viejo edificio, pude ver que por dentro no era tan tenebroso como lo era por fuera, ya que tenia una muy buena decoracion, alfombras que se notaban que eran caras, una Candelabro enorme en el techo, 2 sofas frente a una pequeña mesa de té, un escritorio y una...Ducha?

Una ducha...

A un costado del escritorio...

 _"Haber, un viejo edificio, con bastantes lujos dentro de este, y me dices que en vez de tener una ducha en un baño, la tienes junto al escritorio?...donde se supone que todos se reunen?"_

Era demasiado confuso...

O extraño.

Ya saliendo de mi confusion, pude ver que en uno de los 2 sofas, estaba una mujer...

o tal vez una niña.

Tenia tes blanca, al igual que su cabellos y parecia que estaba comiendo.

Cuando la analise bien, recorde de quien trataba, Koneko Toujo, quien todos en la escuela la tienen, o la conocen, como la mascota de esta.

Yo salude normalmente...

Ella tambien me saludo normalmente, pero escondia lo que comia, de hecho lo tapaba con su cuerpo, como si se lo estuviera a punto de sacar.

Fue algo extraño, pero comico, por lo que lo deje pasar.

Mientras El Princepe Azul me hablaba del lugar, escuche una de las puertas abrirse.

De allí, salia una mujer, que competiria con Rias En belleza.

Si Akeno Himejima, la segunda idol de la escuela.

He de decir que me quede anonadado, su belleza, me saco algo de sonrojo el momento que la vi, no era la primera vez que la veia en la escuela ya que siempre la veia caminar junto a Rias.

Nos presentamos normalmente, almenos...mas nomal que cuando me presente a Koneko.

He de dicir que apesar de ser la primera vez que nos vemos, ella ya tenia algo de confianza sobre mi, no es como si me molestara, pero me parecio extraño.

Confuso diria yo, ya que recuerdo algo parecido, como si tuviera un recuerdo del pasado.

Mientras Akeno y Yo hablabamos, pude escuchar que la llave de la ducha se cerro.

Supongo que aqui vendria Rias.

Afirmativo, Rias salio de la ducha, vistiendo...pues su conjunto escolar.

Cuando me vio, comenzo a hablarme acerca de todo esto, el por que me llamo para que viniera aqui, y ademas de eso...explicarme con lujos y detalles sobre que fui revivido como demonio, y a la vez, su siervo.

Cuando me relato todo, solo tenia un sentimiento.

Confuso.

Pues, era mucho por procesar, primero los deberes de los demonios siervos, luego sobre la historias de estos, sobre los 72 pilares demoniacos, y muchas otras cosas que se me olvidaron.

Cuando vi a Rias, ellos noto que demostraba cierto... desinteres a lo que me decia, todo eso y tambien que no creia casi nada de lo que me decia.

hasta que solto la bomba.

Amano Yumma-

Dijo, y al ver que mi atencion habia tomado un gran sobresalto sobre lo resiente nombredo, una leve sonrisa mostro su rostro.

Me dijo todo lo que yo creia que era una mentira...

Un sueño...

Amano Yumma, ella si existio, y fue ella quien te asesino la primera vez, fue en ese momento que te revivi como demonio, es por eso que todo los recuerdo que tenias de aquella mujer no fueron sueños, aunque parece que fue asi como lo aceptaste-

Eso ultimo si lo pude entender, ya que mi asombro demostraba que si habia dado al clavo.

Fue ahi cuando entendi que todo lo relatado por parte de ella no era mentira, por que las casualidades no existen.

Esto me trajo convencido, si Tomoe reacciono raro cuando yo hable de ella, y ahora Rias tambien sabia sobre su existencia, he incluso lo que me habia pasado, todo era verdad.

Pero seguia siendo confuso.

Para aumentar mas mi confianza y tambien mi creencia en sus palabras, detras de su espalda, salieron 2 alas.

Me sorprendi, no solo por el hecho de que las alas eran diferentes a la de Yumma, o por que todo los presentes hicieron lo mismo, si no que me trajo recuerdos, muy dolorosos.

Sorprenderme no seria la palabra correcta, mas bien, la tristeza es lo que sentia.

Apesar de poder haber superado, algo, sobre que la mujer que una vez me gusto, me haya asesinado, seguia siendo un sentimiento dificil.

Vamos, a cualquiera le caeria mal saber que la mujer, o el chico, que te ama te asesine.

Esto no paso por alto por Rias.

Ella vio mi reaccion, y como si pareciese que sintio lo que yo sentia, por lo que me abrazo por detras de mi espalda.

Me trajo sorprendido, no solo ami, si no tambien a los presentes.

Pude ver que Akeno reacciono de 2 maneras.

La primera fue verla confundida por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Pero la segunda, como si estuviera celosa.

Por que lo estaria no?, si apenas nos acabamos de conocer no?

Tal vez si...Para mi.

Rias al sentir que mi sentimiento de tristesa se habia cambiado a uno de confucion, me solto de su abrazo.

Habia terminado su cometido, cual era?

Sacarme de la confusion y la tristeza en la que estaba.

Puede que lo haya logrado.

Luego, despues de unos minutos, Rias me dio lo que parecia ser Panfletos.

Me dijo que estas las repartimos a los humanos con fuertes deseos, ya que de esta forma aumenta la posibilidad de mejorar en el inframundo.

Mi yo pasado hubiese protestado por que me mandaran a hacer esto, pero no puedo quejarme ahora.

Vamos, ella me dio una segunda oportunidad en la vida por haci decirlo, si tendria que hacer incluso cosas mas aburridas que eso, pues lo haria, ya que le estoy eternamente agradecido por esto.

Cuando habia entregado todo los Panfletos en menos de 2 dias, Rias quedo sorprendida, al parecer sus espectativas sobre mi no fueron como ella esperaba.

Estabamos los 2 solos en la sala por lo que le hice una pregunta un tanto...rara para su parecer, pero no dificil de contestar.

Por que me trajo devuelta a la vida-

Ella estaba leyendo algunos papeles, pero mi pregunta hizo despegar su vista de ellos y dirigirse hacia mi.

Cuando te vi por primera vez, pense que te habia confundido con alguien, pero no fue asi, tu tienes en tu interior un poder que puede llevar a la ruinas las facciones Demoniacas, la del Cielo, Grigori, y la Humana-

Me sorprendi y mucho, yo? un simple sirviente? con tal poder?

debia ser una bromaba muy mala.

Cuando estabas a punto de morir, no podia pensar en perder esta oportunidad, la de tener a un aliado sumamente poderoso junto a nosotros-

Lo que me dijo, me llevo a la duda, realmente era necesario de tenerme como su aliado?, digo por que la melanconia que tenia su mirada al decirme eso, me llevo a pensar que lo que me dijo, tal vez no sea nada cierto... o certero.

Es por eso que te revivi-

Cuando me dijo eso, rapidamente desvio su mirada hacia los papeles frente a sus manos, me llevo a la duda mas profunda, realmente me estaba diciendo la verdad?

Solo aguarde silencio, cuando pense en algo.

Si yo tengo ese poder, el de destruir todas las facciones, por que no doy signos de que lo tengo, por que de todo este tiempo, nisiquiera he podido usar magia como lo hace Akeno.

No dude, se lo pregunte a Rias.

Ella no contesto, se levanto de su asiento frente de su escritoria y se acerco a mi.

De momento, no tienes la fuerza suficiente para demostrar tal poder, todo a su tiempo-

Pero, puedo mostrarte algo para que creas que si tienes ese poder-

Al decirme eso, nuevamente mi mente se lleno de dudad...Si aparte de torpe, no suelo enterder las cosas, y ello me lleva a las dudas jeje...

Volviendo al tema, Rias me pidio que me levantara y me llevo al centro de la sala, entre media de la puerta y la mesa de té.

Me pidio mi palma, cuando se la di, apartando el sonrojo que tenia, me sorprendi al ver que de ella salio una especie de circulo raro, tenia cosas escritas, pero eran imposibles de leer ya que no se entendia nada.

Cuando esa circulito raro se desvanecio de mi mano, comenzo a hablarme.

Tu tienes algo dentro de tu cuerpo-

Eso me trajo recuerdos.

Cuando fui asesinado por Yumma...

recuerdo lo que me habia dicho antes de morir.

Si quieres odiar a alguien, odia al Dios que puso esa Secred Gear en ti-

Si eso era a lo que se referia Rias, pues ya se por donde ban los lazos.

Exactamente, Yumma Amano te dijo que dentro de ti, habia una Secred Gear-

No se que cosa me sorprendio mas...

El hecho de que sabia absolutamemte de todo lo que me ha pasado...

o que me haya leido la mente?...

Si pudiera elegir ambas lo haria, pero no pude ya que Rias siguio hablando...Dios como habla.

Esa Secred Gear que hay en ti, es una de las mas poderosas que hay en el mundo-

Y te mostrare, que tienes esa Secred Gear-

Un "Como lo hago" salio de mi, por lo que Rias, me dijo que pensara en algo que mas fuerte me hacia sentir.

fue ahi donde tuve una duda...existencial.

No sabia si pensar, cuando Yumma me mato...

Rapidamente la descarte por que ese sentimiemto no me daria la sensacion de ser mas fuerte, si no de sentirme mas debil e impotente.

Por lo que tome la mas...Ridicula.

Opte por pensar en el Kamehameha de Goku... no me juzguen, pero ese anime me tiene sumamente enganchado.

Cuando lo pense, pues en mi mano se materializo lo que se le conoce como Secred Gear.

Boosted Gear, una Longinus sumamente poderosa-

Yo mirana sorprendido mi mano, no solo era real, si no que estaba maravillado por esto, era increible.

La Boosted Gear le da un aumento de poder a su portador por cada 10 segundos, pero con el cuerpo que tienes, no creo que seas capas de soportar mas de 1 aumento-

Esto ultimo me ofendio, me estaba llamando Gordo!?

Pero, al final de cuentas tenia razon, no estaba gordo, pero tampoco estaba atleticamente desarrollado.

Rias parecia que seguiria hablando, pero fuimos interrumpidos por alguien...

Lo siento si interrumpo-

Dijo Akeno, mientras emtraba por la puerta...Claro no sera por la ventana jajaja...

Okey sigo.

Akeno habia llegado al establecimiento, alparecer habia terminado su deber como demonio.

Opte por salir un rato, estar por mucho tiempo encerrado en un lugar donde solo la luz del candelabro habia, no era muy bueno que digamos.

Estaba sentado en un banco cerca del parque, estaba tan entretenido con mi celular, que todo entretenimiento se habia borrado cuando escuche un golpe en el suelo cerca mio.

Mire de donde venia ese golpe, y vi a una monja, que esta se habia caido.

Escuche por parte de Rias como Akeno que no deberiamos acercarnos a las personas que estan relacionadas con Dios y todas esas cosas, pero eso no va conmigo, yo me acerque a la monja y la ayude a levantarse.

Disculpa, es que soy algo torpe y siempre me caigo- Me dijo la monja con un puño cerca de su cabeza, como haciendo el gesto de golpeandose, mientras sacaba la lengua.

Sinceramente, pues esa actitud me parecio un tanto divertida y a la vez, algo lindo por parte de la monja, ya que su bella combinada con su estupidez, la hacia verse de esa forma.

La Ayude a levantar su maleta, que esta se habia abierto por haberse caido.

Cuando la ayude, me dio mucho las gracias, yo solamente con un "De nada" pero luego me dijo algo, raro.

Me entiendes?-

Por que no la entenderia, hablamos el mismo idioma no?...

Pues creo que no.

Cuando la duda llegaba de apoco a mi cabeza, escuchamos como un niño lloraba cerca de nosotros.

nos dimos la vuelta para ver que haci era en realidad, este estaba sentado en el suelo con una pierna flexionada hacia arriba, pies se habia lastimado la rodilla.

La chica junto a mi, se acerco al chico y magicamente comenzo a curarlo...

Como?

Junto ambas manos y de estas, anillos en sus dedos aparecieron, estas desprendian una luz verde que comenzo a cerrar la herida del niño.

Estaba sorprendido, era un poder increible, eso me dio a entender que ella era alguien como yo, ya saben, no alguien normal, debe de estar relacionada tambien con lo sobrenatural.

Yo me acerque a ella, y le pregunte se dirigia, me dijo que la habian mandado a una iglesia de esta ciudad pero que se perdio.

Yo no dude mucho y le preste ayuda, teniendo mas conocimiento sobre esta ciudad que ella, pues la lleve a la unica iglesia que habia, aunque es raro que la envien aqui, la iglesia que hay en Kuoh hacia tiempo que no habia sus puertas.

Cuando llegamos, me invito a pasar por la iglesia y tomar algo de té

Rapidamente, pero con amabilidad me negue, ya que, bueno...soy un demonio.

Soy Asia Argento, puedes pasar por la iglesia cuando gustes, te esperare ansiosa-

Me dijo eso mientras se despedia, cabe decir que el dolor en mi cabeza por estar cerca de una iglesia era increiblemente doloroso, ni yo supe como aguante tanto.

Decidi volver al viejo edificio.

Cuando entre, vi que todos estaban reunidos.

Por fin llegas, te estabamos esperando- Me dijo Rias sonriendo, al parecer era por mi regreso, el por que?...ni yo tengo idea.

Estaban hablando de algo importante, sobre un demonio callejero que estaba merodeando por esta ciudad, se dice que ese demonio callejero atraia a personas hacia un almacen y se las comia.

Me callo tan mal que crei que hiba a vomitar en ese momento, pero me aguante las ganas.

Rias no dudo, dijo que habia que exterminarlo, por lo que todos marchamos hacia el lugar.

Una vez llegamos, Rias me hablo.

Ise, como es tu primera vez, quedate junto a mi para ver como luchamos-

Yo tambien opinaba igual, de hecho, nisiquiera sabia pelear, por lo que la tendria dificil...incluso con una mosca.

Koneko, la mas pequeña del grupo abrio las puertas del gran almacen.

Al entrar, casi vomito en el acto, todo estaba cubierto de sangre, cuerpos con falta de extremidades estaban por todos lados.

Se escucho una risa, de una mujer.

Pude ver que de la nada un cuerpo por la mitad fue lanzado cerca mio y el de Rias.

De la nada, y yo con aun ganas de vomitar, vimos como de la sombra salio una mujer, con su parte baja en forma de bestia, parecia el cuerpo se un leon.

Pero que...?-

Eso salio de mi boca, no podia creerlo, cuando escuche sobre demonios callejeros pense qie serian iguales a nosotros, pero esto supero todas mis espectativas.

Cuando un demonio desobedese a su amo, transmutan de una forma que pierden su forma real- Dijo Rias seria mirando al...bicho?

Yo estaba impicatado, y a la vez, haciendo una nota mental.

 _"No engañar a mi ama"_

Yuuto- Dijo Rias

Al parecer, comenzaria su juego, vi como el Principe azul puso su mano a la altura de la cintura y de esta, magicamente aparecio una espada.

Eso no basto con sorprenderme, si no que tambien, vi como desaparecio de la nada, me dejo con muchas dudas.

Conoces el ajedrez?- Me pregunto Rias.

Yo evidentemente sabia que es el ajedrez, por lo que asenti con la cabeza.

Todos mis siervos, ustedes, representan cada pieza de estas- Dijo Rias mientras miraba el combate.

Cada pieza, tiene una habilidad unica, que se caracteriza con la persona que la representa-

Yuuto, representa al caballo, esta pieza le otorga una increible velocidad, contando que tambien le da un increible control con las espadas-

Al ver que Kiba habia desaparecido y aparecido frente al enemigo, de un solo corte, ambos brazos del demonio callejero salieron volando.

En eso, una pequeña risa se me escapo al ver a Koneko caminar hacia el enemigo que se revolcaba en el suelo por el dolor de perder 2 brazos.

La risa se me borro al ver que en el torso de aquel...monstruo, una gran boca con muy afilados colmillos aparecio de repente, comiendose a Koneko.

Toda preocupacion que comense a sentir al ver eso, se borro al ver a Koneko abriendo la boca de aquel demonio con ambos brasos, sin mucha fuerza alparecer.

Koneko es la torre- Procedio a explicar Rias.

La pieza que representa Koneko, le da una increble fuerza fisica y tambien defensa, con grandes capacidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

Cuando escuche esa explicacion, comenze a hacer la segunda nota mental.

 _"No meterme en problemas con Koneko"_

He de decir que este comentario mental saco algunas risas de Rias, por lo que era mas que evidente.

Podia leer mi mente...o algo parecido.

Koneko, de un fuerte golpe, mando a volar a aquel mostruo, y este callo al suelo, parecia adolorido.

Pude ver que Akeno se acercaba de apoco al mosntruo, levanto sus dos manos hacia arriba y un gran rayo callo sobre el demonio, haciendolo sufrir por el dolor.

Akeno es la mas fuerte despues de mi- Dijo Rias

Ella representa la Reina, le da una gran cantidad de poder magico-

Akeno detuvo su ataque y Rias camima hasta ponerse alfrente del monstruo.

Algunas ultimas palabras?- Dijo Rias llevando una de sus manos hacia al frente, de la nada Comenzo a crearse una gran esfera de Color Negro y Rojo.

Ma...Tame- Eso pude escujar del demonio callejero, y si yo estubiera en su situacion, tal vez diria lo mismo.

Jaque Mate- Dijo Rias mientras la gran esfera que creo con su mano, impacto de lleno al demonio callejero, desintegrandolo por completo.

Todo habia terminado, su metodo de lucha, me sorprendieron mucho, no tanto como la respuesta de mi pregunta.

Que pieza represento yo?- Dije Curioso.

Peon- Me dijo Rias sin mas.

 **Pufff, por fin termine, ustedes saben que yo subo cap dia por medio y bueno, me tube que apurar un poco, ya que yo pongo horarios para cuando suelo a comenzar a escribir, y hoy digamos que empece un poco tarde.**

 **Creo que este cap me quedo mas largo de lo normal, digo creo por que en el anterior dije lo mismo y cuando lo lei, pues no era haci jejeje...**

 **Gracias por leer el cap, No leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Broly999:Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me gusta que te guste mi fic, y para responder tu pregunta, pues te diria que no se, puede que si, puede que no, pero lo veré para cuando el fic alla tomado el camino por el que le estoy guiando.**

 **Kokuryuukoutei:Gracias por comentar, he decidido leer algunos fic no solo por que me gustan, si no para aprender de ellos y con eso, conseguir corregir y a la vez disminuir los errores ortograficos...Y las Posibilidades de ser rivales...si hay un 1% de ser haci, tomatelo con mucha cautela :).**


	4. Pausado

Hola, deseguro todos pensaran que esta es una historia y desde ya les pido disculpas de que no lo sea.

He decidido ponerlo en pausa ya que he cometido un pequeño error tanto en la escritura como en el basado de la historia, que he decidido arreglarlo, pero me llevara mucho tiempo, ya que no cuento con mucho tiempo, es por eso que subia caps cada dia por medio por que si no fuera por culpa del maldito tiempo, pues subiria cap cada hora del dia.

De momento me estoy centrando en un fic nuevo que que estoy haciendo que ya tiene 2 caps, ese fic si me cuesta un poco, ya que no es un fic relatado, y otro que tiene mucho mas palabras que las las de este fic, en este fic con 3 cap hicimos 12k de palabras, con el otro en 2 cap hice 11k creo, por lo que tiene muchas mas palabras y todo.

Como he de esperarce, para muchos el comienzo de un fic es aburrido por que nada, simplemente es aburrido, pero hasta que este tome el camino que cada escritor o escritora tiene en mente, es interesante.

solo dejo esto dicho para que sepan que dejare en pausa momentanea este fic...y ademas de hacer algo de spam de otro fic hehe...

Nos leemos en otra.


End file.
